Hollow's Shadow of Girl's Revenge
by ryuuki kazuto
Summary: In gakuen (highschool) of Konoha, there's a rumor of ghost who lives in the storage room of Konoha Gakuen. It makes many students don't want to join additional class at afternoon, and some other activities. A ghost who have haunted that highschool for 2 years after an accident that lost a young girl. A ghost who searchs a love for herself. #My first fanfiction on English Language#


In gakuen (highschool) of Konoha, there's a rumor of ghost who lives in the storage room of Konoha Gakuen. It makes many students don't want to join additional class at afternoon. It makes many female students don't want to go to bathroom alone. It makes many male students don't want to tease the girls anymore. And other things that couldn't be explained by just a logic.

There're many stories about that ghost among the students, even in teacher's gossip. A ghost who have haunted that highschool for 2 years after an accident that lost a young girl. A ghost who have kidnapped some students of that school. A ghost who have made a big disaster of that school. And a ghost who searchs a love for herself.

* * *

"**Hollow's Shadow of Girl's Revenge"**

(Alternative Universe)

Naruto Fan Fiction

Horror, Mystery, Romance

**Warning:**

**_OOC, typo(s), bad story, multichapter_**

**A.N :**

My first FanFiction in English.

I'm not English speaker, so don't be mad if you feel bad or headache when read this story because of my bad English. It has bad grammar in every words.

I wrote this story for my own joy.

Give me some reviews if you're interested.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"Yahoo, it's my first day in my new highshcool!"

Naruto Uzumaki, an insane boy who had to tranferred his study to Konoha highschool because of his father's business, running along on the street with a big smile on his face. His fox face showed an happiness and full of excitements, shouted many words and jumped zig-zag like a crazy frog wore a highschool uniform. He didn't perceive that many people was sneering at him along the street. Having a fox face didn't make Naruto be an ugly guy, inversely, it made him looked pretty handsome with an original fox smirk.

His father, Minato Uzumaki, a businessman from Tokyo that had many business in farming commodities. He's forced to move to Konoha city because one of his business branches in Konoha needed his help for the next three years. Whereas his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, which a floral arranger, set up her flower shop a week after they came to Konoha city. This made Uzumaki's family had to stay in this city for about three years. Actually, Konoha city was Minato Uzumaki's hometown.

====##====##====##====##====##====

_**IN THE 3F CLASS **_

_*after bell ringing*_

"Hei, you know? A new student will come to join our class!"

"Really?"

"She's right. I heard that he's cool guy."

"Right. He's son of the rich man too."

"Wow. Is he more handsome than Sasuke-kun?"

"It's impossible! Sasuke-kun is the best!"

"But Sasuke-kun doesn't want to talk to the girls, right?"

"Doesn't it make him be a real cool guy?"

"Bla bla bla bla bla"

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

Shikamaru, the headed pineapple boy, sighed with heavy on his desk. His expression indicated that he's uncomfortable hearing some girls talking about new student behind him. His eyes looked sleepy and his arms tried to cover his ears from hearing that shit thing.

"Hoi Shikamaru, did you finish your homeworks?" a fat boy was walking closer to him while eating his snacks.

"Hum." Shikamaru just nodded after he raised his head up. "What's about you, Chouji?"

"Ah, I approached you because I wanna borrow your homeworks." Chouji smiled innocently.

"As I expected!" one more time, Shikamaru sighed. "Here! Just copy some sections you don't understand! The rest, you finish by your self!"

"But I don't understand all of them, Shikamaru." Chouji still innocently.

Shikamaru sighed louder now.

"Hoi you two! Can you help me carry this bench to be placed in this class?" shouted a boy who looked like a dog from in front of the class.

"I don't have anytime to do such a thing, Kiba!" Shikamaru answered lazily.

"Me too." Chouji added.

"This was an order from headmaster, don't you know?" Kiba shouted again.

"I don't care." Response from Shikamaru.

====##====##====##====##====##====

Kakashi-sensei came into the class. A teacher who covered his left eye using black cloth. He's looked happy today.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna!" he greet.

"Ohayou, sensei."

"I have something new here." Kakashi turned his head to the out side of the class through the door. There's someone walking to the inside of the class with a big smile on his face.

This guy shouted immediately from the front of the class. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

...

Nguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnggggggggg

...

Atmosphere of the class was silent instantly. Some students of the class were still speechless to saw this guy, especially the girls from the front line.

"Kyaaa, so handsome...!"

"Kyaaa, he's really cute."

"The rumor didn't lie after all!"

"Kyaaa... He doesn't lose from Sasuke-kun!"

"His hair _kawaii..._"

"Kyaaa... kyaaa... kyaaa..."

The girls started screaming from the joy.

"Okay Naruto, you can take a sit now." Kakashi told him.

"Arigatou, sensei." Naruto bent down toward Kakashi.

Naruto walked through the students, still with his big smile. The girls even still saw him intently and with stupid screaming. Naruto didn't heed it and still walking to the his desk in the backside of class. He sat down and tried to acquainting himself among some students around him.

"I'm Naruto, nice to meet you all, guys!"

Other students welcome him with pleasure, except one person. A boy who sat on the left side of Naruto and placed on the corner of the class. Someone with raven black hair and sharped eyes. This person didn't even look toward of Naruto. He just still looked to the out side through the windows.

"Ano, what's your name?" Naruto tried to introducing himself to this person.

This person didn't answer.

Naruto still looked to him, waiting his answering.

"Are you the last son of Uzumaki family?" suddenly this person answered.

"Ah, y-yes. Why?" Naruto response.

"I tell you! This is the first and the last! Don't come to 3A class! Even just only a peek!"

Naruto shocked hearing his statement. It's not like only a statement. Suddenly, this person stared at him deeply inside his eyes like a Reaper who was telling him that 3A class would be his grave. It looked like this person was trying to convince him to not get into that class.

"W-why?" Naruto tried to calm himself.

This person didn't answer him. He just stared at Naruto. No expression, but Naruto knew this guy was in utmost of his statement.

"HORAA!"

Naruto almost jumped from his desk hearing loud voice from the front of class.

"YOU TWO! DON'T BE NOISY BEHIND THERE!" Kakashi suddenly shouted from in front of the class.

"Y-yes, sensei!" Naruto shocked when answering. But his eyes still pierced toward someone beside him. _"What does he mean actually?"_

_====##====##====##====##====##====_

_*recess bell rang*_

Naruto was almost going to go out side when suddenly some students approached toward him.

"Hoi, your name Naruto, right? I'm Kiba." Said a guy who had a dog face when he's smiling.

"Oh, y-yes. Nice to meet you." Naruto answered him clumsy.

Some male students gathered around him and Kiba now. It started from a guy with a thick eyebrows, a fat guy, and a smooth-haired male student with an unpredictable smile.

"I'm Chouji."

"I'm Lee. Yoroshiku nee!" said the thick eyebrows guy excitedly.

"I'm Sai."

Naruto just nodded his head and grinned toward them for answering their introductions.

"Hoi, Shikamaru, come to join us here! Don't be lazy there!" Kiba shouted to a pineapple headed guy who sat in the middle of the line class.

Shikamaru looked like fulfill Kiba's invitation and walked to Naruto's desk which had full of male students arounded Naruto.

"I'm Shikamaru. Nice to meet you." Shikamaru said still with his lazy face.

"Ah yes. Nice to meet you too. Hahaha." Naruto still grinned.

"Oi Naruto, you moved from Tokyo, right? Tell us about your old highschool there!" Kiba seem curiosly this time. It seem he tried to digged Naruto's things deeper.

"Ah, nothing special. Hahaha." Naruto's unresponsibly.

"How about Tokyo's girls? Oh, do you already have a girlfriend?" stupid of Kiba.

They laughed together, they looked like had been known each other since they were a children. They still interogated Naruto's things before Naruto moved to Konoha and other stupid things they had. They even didn't notice that they almost spent the half of their break time with talking each other jokingly.

The stupid horde of Naruto's friends finally dragged Naruto to the canteen. They continued laughing like a group of crazy men walking along the corridor to the canteen, except Shikamaru that still with his lazy face and Sai with his unpredictable smile.

* * *

_*Canteen*_

"Hoi Naruto, you're being noticed by some girls over there, don't you know?" Lee pulled a chair from other desk to join with his friends who had sat in a circle arounded a medium sized table.

"Didn't you see how our class to be like a celebrity press conference when Naruto came in?" Kiba said. "I'm a little envy of you."

"Hahaha." Sai and Chouji laughed to Kiba.

Naruto who was being talked just smiled stupidly and scratched his back neck innocently.

Their order of foods was arrived, but there's some voice of whisper of some girls whom talking about Naruto behind them. It's clear that they're talking about Naruto's good looking. Shikamaru thought.

"Oi, Naruto." Shikamaru's voice suddenly cut Kiba and Lee's joking about Naruto.

The other five simultaneously turned their heads toward Shikamaru.

"What's up?" Naruto response to Shikamaru.

"Is it true that you're the only one of son from Uzumaki family?" asking of Shikamaru with full of enthusiasm and quickly. It's rare to saw Shikamaru as serious as this time.

"Y-yes. Why you suddenly asking something like that?" Naruto felt a bad feeling now.

"Nothing. I just ensuring it."

"Ensuring?" Ensuring about what?" Naruto started curious with this thing. It seem that Naruto was type who won't give up when someone to starting hide his problems from himself.

"Yes, what do mean about 'ensuring', Shikamaru?" Kiba started curiously too. Or may Kiba feel there's a big something Shikamaru knows about Naruto. If it didn't, Shikamaru wouldn't be as serious as this.

"Nothing. I just feel a little of curiosity about Uzumaki family." Shikamaru snarl. It seem Shikamaru aware the atmosphere started changing in that desk.

"Ah, someone who sat the side of my desk in class also asking something like that to me a while ago." Naruto said suddenly.

This thing successed make five of pair of eyes turned toward Naruto with full of enthusiasm.

"You meant Sasuke?" Lee asking.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, a guy with cold-faced and raven-haired who sat on the left side of you, right?" Lee convincing.

"Ah yes, that guy." Naruto nodded. "So his name is Sasuke, huh?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Fiuh, he's really a bad guy for the first time I saw him. You'd better not to close to him!" Kiba said. Kiba seem didn't like a guy named Sasuke, Naruto thought.

"What did he say?" Shikamaru's enthusiasm was back.

"Ah nothing. Just same like your question while ago." Naruto answered while drinking his juice.

"And then?"

"He warned me not to come to 3A class. I don't know what he meant actually, but I think he really meant prohibit me not to come to that class." Naruto rememberred how's Sasuke stared at his eyes deeply when he's warning him. And it made Naruto a little fraid.

"Is that so? And then what you said?" Shikamaru started intense.

"Ofcourse I said 'why'." Naruto started feel uncomfortable when Sasuke's expression pop up in his head.

"Then?"

"Then Kakashi-sensei shouted to us." Naruto sighed.

"Hahahaha. So it's the reason why you two were shouted by that the one-eyed teacher?" Kiba laughing.

"He has two eyes, Kiba! He just covers one of them!" Lee debated Kiba.

"If he has it, why he must try hard to use only one eye? Does he intends to donate his left eye to the hospital?" Kiba still laughing.

"He must have a reason! It's impossible that someone like Kakashi-sensei would try hard to covers one of his eye without any reason!" Lee didn't want to lose.

"So, do you have any proof that he has two eyes, Lee?"

"Just ask to your self first! Do you have it any evidence too, Kiba?"

"Hei YOU TWO! Shut up!"

Kiba and Lee were surprised and hurry to cover their mouth up using their hands. Only once a month they could see Shikamaru shouted as loud as like that, it wasn't always once a month that Shikamaru did it. Remind that Shikamaru never wasting his energy to do such a thing and preferred to sleep and be a lazy.

"Ano, sorry. Is there something in that class?" Naruto tried asking carefully to them. He was thinking what's behind of 3A class that made a guy named Sasuke forbidden him to come there.

Shikamaru didn't answer him. He just stared at Naruto without any word. This thing made Naruto confussed.

"Hah? You still thinking about his big-mouth's words, Naruto?" Kiba suddenly answered. It's clear who's Kiba meant about 'big-mouth'. Of course Sasuke was.

"3A class is the class that has the most beautiful and sexy girls in this school. It isn't a mystery anymore, is it? It's the big possibility of his motive why he prohibited you not to come there! And of course, you guys saw what happened when the first time Naruto came in our class while ago? I conclude that chicken's butt-headed bastard consider that you're his rival now!" Kiba explained what the things in his head by wrinkled face.

"Rival?"

"Yes. The rival to be a playboy in this school!" Kiba added, or could be said sneering mumble.

Naruto bellowed loud and long after heard Kiba's opinions. His eyes were spinning didn't heed Kiba. As Naruto expected, Kiba really hated Sasuke because a vagueness reason. Naruto just gasped the air now.

"Don't mind it, Naruto! Kiba was kidding." Now Sai spoke, still with his unpredictable smile.

"Hei Sai, what did you say? I'm not kidding at all!" Kiba didn't receive it.

"Yes! I'm agree with Kiba. Kiba is right here." Lee supported Kiba.

"Do you feel broken heart of because the girls you crush are in that class?"

_Uhuk!_

Kiba and Lee were choked simultaneously while eating their foods.

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN, SAI?" of course, they shouted together to Sai.

"Ah, Kiba last month was rejected by Hinata-sama, right? And a girl that Lee crush for is Sasuke's big fan, right? Am I wrong?" Chouji with his innocent face spoke.

_Nguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung_

For the first time since they'd sat on that desks, the atmosphere was silent. Sai still smiled unclearly, Shikamaru shake his head uncontrollably, Chouji chew his snacks, Naruto dropped his mouth's jaw, while Kiba and Lee, it's not clear what's that expressions on their face now. Certainly, Chouji's sentences had made they two were stuck by the cruel of reality.

"HOW DARE YOU SAID SUCH A THING, CHOUJI...!" yah, Kiba and Lee aware from their trans.

"Hahahahaha..." the others were laughing uncontrolable seeing expressions of Kiba and Lee.

Without them knowing, a pair of blue sky eyes notice them intensely from the out of the canteen with a hard smile on her pale face.

.

.

.

.

_"You are here, Naruto?"_

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

Just a prologue. Sorry if the horror/mistery wasn't noticeably yet.

Review if you like this bad story of me.


End file.
